


Nothing to be Fixed

by legendarypeanutchild



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: Depression, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:07:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23895814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendarypeanutchild/pseuds/legendarypeanutchild
Summary: Set once Adena and Kat come back from their travels, a story of how Kat Edison thinks she needs to be fixed and Adena just wants her to see her true sense of worth.
Relationships: Kat Edison/Adena El-Amin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Nothing to be Fixed

Adena made her happy. Happier than she's been in a long time. So it was natural for her to stop taking them right? If she was happy, there was no need for the medicine. After all the meds just made her tired and droopy but with Adena she felt more alive than she has in years. They got in the way anyway, she wasn't ready to tell Adena about the anti depressants so she's been hiding them from her these past weeks. When she slept at Adena's she’d just take her pills the next day at work. She had some there in case of emergencies. But now, she could just get rid of them. There was no need too, she was happy. She is happy.

-

"Hey baby," she purred as she wrapped her arms around Adena’s waist. "Yes, joonam?" She chuckled. Kat’s been awfully touchy lately she thought. Not that she minds of course. "I was thinking, maybe we could go on a date this weekend, just you and me." "Unlike everyone else who joins our dates, right?" "Shut it, smartass" Kat laughed. Kat seemed more happier than usual and twice as eager to do things together now. She didn't know where this side of Kat came from but she wasn't complaining. "Okay, you and me, Noonans at 7, Friday night" "Yes ma'am..!" Kat purred. Adena being in charge always did things to her.

-

The next day when Kat woke up, she felt sluggish, not quite herself. She almost didn't want to get out of bed. Recently she's felt on top of the world being with Adena. Maybe this was just a small slip up, maybe she just needs to get out, she thought. She looked at her clock and noticed she had a full two hours before she had to go to work. Maybe she just needs to hop in the shower. 

The shower seemed to make things worse yet better. She was alone with her thoughts and just stood there. When she finally got out, she realized a full hour had already passed. Huh, she thought. 

Getting dressed seemed like the next logical thing to do so she decided to pick out her outfit. She had a meeting with the board at 10 so she needs something to help her stand out like the boss bitch she is. She wanted to go for comfort but this meeting was really important, it was something she'd been working on for weeks. As she was standing there looking at her closet, Adena came in.

"Jesus!" Kat jumped, "when did you get in here? And.. why are you here?" Adena tilted her head and started walking closer. "We had breakfast plans, remember love? I was in the neighborhood anyway and just figured I'd stop by." She looked concerned. "Kat, is everything okay? You've been a little spaced out recently." 

"Yeah, sorry, everything's just been overwhelming recently, I'll be fine once this stupid board meeting is over. Trust me," Kat said, stalking closer to Adena. "The real question is.. what do I want for breakfast?" grinned Kat.

-

Throughout the work day Kat felt stifled and just overall slow. Almost as if she was trying to walk underwater. She thought the feeling of anxiety and tiredness came from the board meeting looming over her head but afterwards things just got worse. Adena wouldn't want to see her like this, she was a mess! Maybe if she told her she wasn't feeling well that she would understand. It's not like she's lying. Should she invite Jane and Sutton over? Would Adena be upset if she found out? All of these thoughts were making her head pound. Maybe she needs some rest.

-

Knock, knock, knock! Whoever was pounding at the door at this ungodly time? Granted it was only seven but still. Kat got up from bed wearing a NY hoodie and some sweat shorts. She shuffled over to the door and cracked it open. "Babe..? What're you doing here?" 

"Jane and Sutton told me you weren't feeling well and after you not answering my texts I got worried." Adena spoke softly, as if she knew Kat wasn't feeling well. Stepping out of the way, she opened the door letting Adena in. "Joonam… what's wrong?" Kat shook her head and opened her arms. She wasn't ready to explain to Adena what the truth was. That she felt like she was broken and was hoping maybe love would be enough. It may seem selfish of her but she thought maybe Adena could fix her.

Adena walked straight into her open arms and just held Kat. The taller woman seemed to be shaking like a chihuahua. "Would you like to talk about it?" Whispered Adena. She shook her head. "Can we lay down?" Kat murmured. "Yeah, that's perfectly fine."

-

Later that night around 11 pm Kat was resting her head on Adena's stomach while they watched Netflix together on her laptop. “I'm sorry…” she mumbled. "For what?" Adena said. Kat muttered something against Adena's stomach. "Speak up, baby" Kat took a deep breath, steeling herself for Adena's reaction. "I haven't been honest with you…"

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to see more please leave a comment and tell me what you think. You can contact me on tumblr @Legendarypeanutchild and tell me what you think there too.


End file.
